livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Heinrich Schreibersen (Scott DeWar)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Wizard, elementalist: Fire Level: 2 Experience: 1307/3300 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Auran and Ignan. Deity: Pantheistic Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' * spacing... (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (00) + Fav.Class (00) (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (02) + Armor (01) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (01) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +1 = (01) CMB: +1 = (01) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (01) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +0 = (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +4 = (03) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' DR: 00/Any Spell Res: 00 Energy Res: fire 5 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Crossbow, Light: Attack: +03 = (01) + dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 80 feet, type P Dagger, Melee: Attack: +01 = (01) + str (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Dagger, Thrown: Attack: +03 = (01) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: range 10 feet, type P/S Fire Jet(Su): Attack: Auto hit Damage: 1d6+1(fire), Special: Reflex save for 1/2 dmg (DC 15) or catch fire and take additional 1d6(fire) dmg (see below) -Range: 20' line * Racial Features Ability Adjutsments: +2 INT Bonus Feat: One at 1st Level Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Favored Class: Wizard Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft I 'oopsed' during a copy and paste moment. working on re-construction. Fixed it for you Scott - HM Class Features Wizard Elementalist (fire) Weapon Proficiency: Proficient with club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, & quarterstaff Spells: Casts arcane spells Arcane Bond: Silver pendant on chain. geometric shape in fashion of 3-d design with arcane symbols on geometric shape. Allows use of one extra spell in spell book per day of any level that can currently be cast. Arcane School: elementalist: fire (opposition: water) Cantrips: Prepare cantrips Spell Focus: Gains Spell Focus of choice as bonus feat at 1st level. Fire Supremacy (Su): You gain resistance 5 to fire. At 10th level, this resistance increases to 10. At 20th level, you gain immunity to fire damage. In addition, whenever you are within 5 feet of a source of flame at least as large as a campfire, you can draw the fire around you for 1 round as a swift action. Anyone striking you with a melee weapon or unarmed strike takes an amount of fire damage equal to 1/2 your wizard level (minimum 1). Weapons with reach avoid this damage. Fire Jet (Su): As a standard action, you can send forth a 20-foot line of fire. Anyone in this line takes 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every two wizard levels you possess. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Creatures that fail their saving throw catch fire and take 1d6 points of fire damage on the following round. Creatures that catch fire can avoid this damage by taking a full-round action to extinguish the flames by making a DC 15 Reflex save. Rolling on the ground gives a +2 circumstance bonus on the save. Dousing the creature with water automatically extinguishes the flame. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Unused: 0000 Used: 000 Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Spell Focus Evocation (Wizard 1): +1 Bonus to DC of Evocation Spells Gtr Spell Focus Evocation (Human): +1 Bonus to DC of Evocation Spells (Stacks with Spell Focus) Elemental Focus Fire (Level 1): +1 Bonus to DC of 'Fire' Spells Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Resistance * Shield * Elemental Touch * Acid Splash * Identify * (Spectral Hand) * Detect Magic * Burning Hands** * Detect Poison * Magic Missile * Read Magic * Chill Touch * Daze * Feather Fall * Dancing Lights * Touch of Gracelessness * Flare * Endure Elements * Light * Touch of the Sea & * Spark * exped. retreat * Disrupt Undead * comp lang * Touch of Fatigue * (Jump) * Mage Hand * * Mending * Message * Open/Close (XXX) spell pending being written * Arcane Mark & takes 2 spell slots to cast * Prestidigitation ** cast at +1 level (trait) Spell Lists (Prepared) Spells Memorized Save DC: General: 14 + SL Evocation: 16 + SL Elemental (Fire): 15 + SL Evoc + (Fire): 17 + SL 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Mage Hand * Burning Hands (1) * Detect Magic * Burning Hands (1) - * Light * Shield - * Resistance * Magic Missile- ( - ) denotes a cast spell (1) cast at +1 level (trait) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points Per level * level 2 = 16 Per level: 08 = (02) + INT (04)/Level; FC (01), Misc (01)* (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 9 2 3 4 +0* Bluff 1 - 0 1 +0 Climb - - 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (papermaking) 8 1 3 4 +0 Diplomacy 1 - 0 1 +0 Disable Device - 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 1 - 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal - 0 0 +0 Heal 1 - 0 1 +0 Intimidate - - 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 9 2 3 4 +0* Knowledge (Dngnrng) - 3 4 +1 (trait) Knowledge (Engnrng) 9 2 3 4 +0* Knowledge (Geography) 10 2 3 4 +1 (trait)* Knowledge (History) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) - 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) - 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) - 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 1 3 4 +0* Knowledge (Religion) - 0 4 +0 Linguistics - 0 4 +0 Perception 3 2 0 1 +0* Perform ( ) - - 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) - 0 1 +0 Ride 2 - 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 1 - 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand - 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 9 2 3 4 +0* Stealth 3 1 0 2 -0 +0* Survival 1 - 0 1 +0 Swim - - 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device - 0 0 +0 * Racial (Human) Bonus Traits Gifted Adept (Magic): 1 spell is at +1 caster level (Burning hands) Scholar of Ruins (Racial): Gain a +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (Geography) and Knowledge (Dungeoneering) checks. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0.0 gp --- lb Dagger 2.0 gp 1.0 lb Light Crossbow 35.0 gp 4.0 lb Bolts (18) 2.0 gp 2.0 lb Backpack 2.0 gp 2.0 lb Spellbook 00.0 gp 3.0 lb Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 3.0 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5.0 lb Sun Rod x 2 4.0 gp 2.0 lb Flint and Steel 1.0 gp --- lb Lamp, Common 0.1 gp 1.0 lb Oil x 1 pint 0.1 gp 1.0 lb Trail Rations x 3 1.5 gp 3.0 lb Scroll Tube 1.0 gp 0.5 lb Paper X 10 4.0 gp --- lb Ink Pen 0.1 gp --- lb Ink 8.0 gp --- lb Belt Pouch 1.0 gp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5.0 gp 2.0 lb bracer's AC +1 1000.0 gp ioune stone tourch 75.0 gp Scrolls/potions: Scroll- Jump 25.0 gp+10 Scroll- arcane lock 150.0 gp Scroll- Spectral Hand 150.0 gp+40 potion- healing X2 100.0 gp Total Weight: 30.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Finances PP: 00 GP: 38<- spent on wand SP: 10 CP: 10 spent: 577.4 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5' 10" Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: Light Brown/Dirty Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: fair Appearance: well groomed, clothing neat and clean, of good repair Demeanor: not snooty, but confident. Background: Was sent away from father and mother in the baronies because of a mishap involving teenage angst, a baron who took perverse pleasure in bulling his subjects around, namely his parents who taught him the wizardly skills, and a very well studied burning hands. The baron survived, though heavily scarred. Mother and father sent him to his uncle in Venza for fear of his life. Adventure Log Little Rock of Horrors (DM:GlassEye) XP Received: 1307 Treasure Received: 0466 GP 0005 SP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items: Bracers of armor +1 (1000 GP) ioun tourche (75 gp) The sword and the fallen angle XP Received: 2839 xp Treasure Received: GP 3394.12 SP Gems/Jewelry Items: Level Ups Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Feat Features: spells: +1 cantrip, + 1st level HP: max-2 = 4 Skill Pts: +4 int +2 (base) +1 (Human) +1 (Fav. class)+8 (Old Total) = 16 spells gained for book comprehend Languages and feather fall xp gained 1307 xp gp gained 466 gp, 5 sp items gained: Bracers ac +1 (1000 gp) ioun stone tourch (75 gp) spells for book(saved from the fireplace): Endure Elements, Touch of the Sea, & Elemental Touch cost to scribe: 60 gp net gp gain 481.5 after writing spells the following skills were improved: Appraise, Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Engnrng), Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Planes), Perception, Spellcraft, Stealth Level 3: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Dec. 29, 2010) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 26, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Feb. 23, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 Category:Approved Characters